starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothership core
The mothership core is a protoss unit built from the nexus. It provides support abilities and only one core can be built per player. It was removed from multiplayer in Patch 4.0. Overview While an invaluable part of the protoss arsenal, motherships are costly and time-consuming to produce. As a result, the protoss have begun constructing them in two stages, with the mothership core being the first step. The core itself is used as a defensive and support weapon until a mothership can be completed.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-20. Mothership Core. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-21. They share a strong psionic link with the khaydarin crystals located in every nexus.2014-11-20, Mothership Core Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-26 The core is also equipped with a barrier that, when it is surrounded by the mothership's hull, is used to keep the crew on the rest of the ship safe from the powerful energies it generates.2015-04-30, Mothership Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-01 It is rare to see mothership cores on the battlefield.2014-11-20, Robotics Analysis and the Heart of a Mothership. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-21 Abilities Mothership cores are equipped with a repulsor cannon, which draws its energy from the khaydarin crystal located at the heart of the core. It fires a blast of semi-solid psionic energy (too dense for aerial combat) that causes damage by delivering kinetic and thermal energy. Each shot pierces matter violently, leaving a misty cloud of psionic fire in its wake. Additionally, the core can channel psionic power into the khaydarin crystal located within a nexus, turning it into a deadly weapon. In this state, the supercharged matrix fires psionically imbued photon bolts that can tear through enemy scouts and light raiding parties, as well as deter larger attack groups until reinforcements can be warped in. The core can bend space-time to create a field where the present dilates and stretches endlessly. The unpredictable energy flux within this field bears down heavily on anything that crosses it. Enemy forces caught in this time warp are slowed to a crawl, allowing protoss forces to dispatch them with ease. They can also use a nexus's khaydarin crystals as a warp beacon—releasing a large amount of energy, a mothership core can unravel the weave of space-time, teleporting groups of warriors to any nexus point in the vicinity (this is a form of recall). Game Unit The Mothership Core was removed from multiplayer in Patch 4.0. Heart of the Swarm |game=SC2 |image=Mothership SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=MothershipCore HotS Rend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Caster |useguns=Repulsor cannon |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50, resets to 50 when upgraded) |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical *Psionic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=21 |produced=Nexus |parent= |evolvesto=Mothership |evolvesfrom= |req=Cybernetics core |hotkey=M |speed=0.714 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.8 |shield=60 |shieldregen= |hp=130 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Repulsor Cannon |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.61 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=A player may only have 1 mothership core at a time |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel=x |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The mothership core is available to players very early in the game and it is highly recommended that they build one in this stage.2012-06-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-06-21 The mothership core is ill-suited for late-game, due to its fragility.2015-05-11, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - May 11. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-21 Its unit portrait is the same as that of the standard mothership. It likewise speaks with a female voice. Upgrades and Abilities Development Images File:MothershipCore HotS Rend2.jpg|A mothership core File:MothershipCore Forged SC2SkinImage.JPG|Forged mothership core File:Taldarim Mothership SC2-LotV Portait.jpg|Forged mothership core portrait File:MothershipCore Purifier SC2SkinImage.JPG|Purifier mothership core File:Mothership SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Purifier mothership core portrait File:Mothership SC2-LotV Head5.jpg|Golden Age mothership core portrait File:IhanriiMothershipPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii mothership core portrait References Category:Khalai technology Category:Protoss starship classes